I can't do this anymore
by Mikki1996
Summary: (Chapter 2 is up!)In this fanfic, Sasuke and Sakura are married but what happens when Sakura catches Naruto and Sasuke in the act? Read and find out :) Please read and review, also if you like this maybe check out some of my other stories? Rated M for sexual content P.S. This is my first time writing a yaoi fic so advice is welcomed :) Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Alright, Hi guys! Sorry it has been so long, mostly I write straight couple fics but I decided to dabble in the art of SasuNaru :) I hope you like it enough to send me a review or maybe to favorite it :) I take all advice under consideration but rude comments will get you nowhere. Anyways..Enjoy the story :) =^_^= Mikki~

Disclaimer: Naruto does not in anyway belong to be, it belongs to Kishimoto Masashi.

"S-Sasuke, please…. I want more, please. Harder…" Naruto moaned as Sasuke continued to thrust in and out of his tightness, the pleasure continuing to mount as he felt Sasuke hit his prostate.

"So tight Naru-to…" Sasuke grunted softly as he pumped relentlessly in and out of Naruto's body, feeling his climax approach quickly as Naruto's tightness consumed him.

Naruto began to shake softly as he was right on the edge of his climax, letting out a soft whimper before spraying his liquid onto the blankets underneath him. His tight hole squeezing Sasuke even more as his inner walls squeezed Sasuke's length. Sasuke let out a sting of curses as he spilled his seed inside Naruto collapsing against him, entirely spent.

Sasuke just gathered the energy to pull out of Naruto when his bedroom door was thrown open, alarm shot straight through him as he looked up to meet the tear-stained face of his wife, standing in the doorway staring at him and his best friend.

_3 WEEKS LATER _

"I can't do this anymore." Sakura looked at Sasuke with big crocodile tears in her eyes, biting her lip slightly in an attempt to hold back the tears streaming down her face. "I can't stay with you anymore Sasuke. I know that you've been sleeping with Naruto okay?"

Sakura tried to hold in a sob as she ducked under the bed to grab her suitcase, immediately throwing it on the bed and unzipping it before reaching into the nightstand to grab some clothes.

Sasuke watched her helplessly as he stood there frozen, trying to seem unaffected by her sudden declaration that she was leaving him; they had this argument twice a week ever since she found out that Naruto and him had a little thing on the side. Usually she would make light of the situation, often joking with Sasuke and Naruto about it as they were out. Sometimes though, she got like this. Heartbroken and angry with him for cheating on her with his best friend.

Sasuke broke his stoic stance only to walk over to the big dresser that they had in there room. He had a bottle of brandy sitting there waiting for him. Pouring himself a glass he tilted it toward her before swallowing it down in one gulp.

After setting the glass to the side, Sasuke rummaged around in the dresser behind him and grabbed a handful of her clothes for her to add to the growing pile in her suitcase.

"Here," Sasuke mumbled as he made his way across the room toward her, "You're going to need these if you're leaving. Please leave your key on the table by the front door when you're gone, I'm going out for a bit. Stay if you want. Leave if you want. I don't care anymore Sakura.

Sakura let out a loud sob as Sasuke left the room, her sobs increasing in volume as she crumpled to the floor, finally broken.


	2. Chapter 2

Soooo, chapter 2? I noticed that a couple people liked this story so I went ahead and decided "What the hey? Let's continue it." So here is the second chapter. Currently I have no idea when I will update the next one but eh, you guys can be patient haha. Enjoy, please give feedback, review, and favorite. Thanks everyone who reads this. =^_^= Mikki~ Btw there is no sex in this chapter, only hints of it at the end….maybe…the next chapter will have sex? Tell me what you think.

Disclaimer: I do not, and never will own Naruto: 3

Did we go too far?

Sasuke felt for her, he really did. It must be hard not only catching the love of your life cheating but for it to be with another man? He could understand why Sakura was so devastated. Honestly, he couldn't say that he didn't care for her, but it was more of a love that one would hold for a friend, a rather annoying friend but a friend all the same. However, does he feel bad for his actions? Never. Naruto is the love of his life and he has never felt more complete than when he is with the dobe. He was home when he was with Naruto, he could be himself and not have to worry that he wouldn't understand. Naruto always understood, he was always there for him when everyone else had forsaken him and cast him off as worthless. Naruto was his light. Sasuke wondered around Konoha, his feet bringing him to the all too familiar place of Naruto's apartment. He hesitated only a brief moment before raising his fist to place a harsh yet soft knock on the hard wood.

Sasuke shuffled awkwardly on his feet as he waited for Naruto to come and let him in, not even having to wait a full two minutes before the door was opened and an eager blonde awaited him. Sasuke's eyes raked over Naruto's frame as he came into view, first starting with his bare feet as his eyes slowly lifted up his legs, pausing briefly over his groin; before continuing north to meet his wide cerulean eyes. "Dobe, going to let me in?" Sasuke taunted softly as he watched Naruto bite his lip, seductively and slow.

"I don't know Sasuke, should I? I mean, it was only just last night that you were here….Why so soon Sasu?" Naruto cocked his head to the side as he awaited the raven's answer, taking the time to drink in his slightly disheveled appearance as he noted the mud on his shoes and the way his hair looked as though he had been running his hands through it repeatedly.

Sasuke let out a soft, patronizing, chuckle as he pushed passed the dobe and entered the apartment, pausing only long enough to shoot him a heated glance before heading to the kitchen; mumbling something about needing a drink as he went. Naruto stared after him, shaking his head slightly in exasperation as he shut the door and followed behind him. "Alcohol, my dear friend, is not the answer to your problems…I just want you to know that before we get drunk." Naruto walked into his kitchen to see Sasuke already holding a glass with ice and rum, the bottle sitting on the table next to him, as he took a few sips of the amber liquid, giving Naruto a skeptical look, obviously doubting the truth of his words.

In a patronizing gesture, Sasuke tips the glass in Naruto's direction as a mock salute before downing the liquid in one go, already reaching for the bottle to pour another as Naruto sighed loudly. "What is your issue this time Sasuke?" Naruto folded his arms over his chest as he waited patiently for Sasuke to answer him, noting the way Sasuke's eyes dilated in response to the movement as he stared as Naruto's chest, which was on display as usual seeing as the dobe hardly ever wore shirts as home. Sasuke let his eyes drift down to Naruto's snug pants, his eyes lingering on his crotch as he poured himself another drink.

"We should have told her before she found out like that Naruto. I have to deal with all her moping and crying and it's annoying to see our best friend like that." Sasuke grumbled roughly before taking a big gulp of the drink in his hand. "I mean honestly, I never wanted to be with her anyways. I only wanted to continue the Uchiha line and now that's not going to happen." Sasuke's eyes flickered up to Naruto's as he pinched the bridge of his nose, annoyed that he felt bad for Sakura in a way, even though he loves Naruto.

Naruto let out a soft sigh before leaning against the kitchen table, "Sasuke, it's not your fault she can't handle knowing. We deserve to be together. After all the pain and suffering we have gone through, we deserve to find happiness. Sakura will find someone else, in time she will get over this and will be fine. Just because she is suffering a little bit, doesn't mean that we have to feel bad because we are the cause. Hell, if I am to feel bad about anything, the only thing I feel bad about is the way she found out. Let's face it though, she was going to find out eventually, sooner rather than later right?" Naruto watched Sasuke's face as he spoke, looking for some sign that Sasuke was acknowledging what he was saying. After a few minutes of awkward silence, Sasuke looked up from the glass that he had taken to glancing at while Naruto spoke, and muttered a soft "Hn" before setting the glass on the table and walking to the stairs.

Stopping briefly at the bottom to mutter a soft "Are you coming?" before mounting the stairs and heading to Naruto's bedroom. Shoving open the door, Sasuke made himself comfortable on Naruto's bed while he listened to his dobe's footsteps on the stairs, following after him quickly.

"Naruto, take my mind off of this whole situation? Let me have you." Sasuke spoke softly but surely as he looked up at Naruto, his eyes already dark with lust. "We've already gone too far, we can't turn back so let's make the best of our situation. This is already such a fucked up situation Naruto but honestly I don't care because you are mine, only mine, never forget that. We've gone too far, can't turn back now, and honestly? I don't want to."


End file.
